Separated
by I heart the cullens 89
Summary: Isabella and Annabelle are powerful twin witches that were separted at birth. Isaballa was given to a werewolf pack and Annabelle was given to a coven of vampire. what will happen when the two meet? will the find love and happeness or pain and loneliness?
1. prologue

Sixteen years ago

Prologue

Sixteen years ago

3rd person P.O.V

"Renee we have to give them up, this is the best for them" said Charlie with tears in his eyes.

"I know Charlie, but there my little girls you cant think that I would give them up willingly did you?" she asked tears rolling down her face.

"No, I knew this was going to happen that's why we decided to give Isabella to Billy Black and his pack. He is a great man even if he is a werewolf and Carlisle Cullen is the most caring person on this earth vampire or not, and will take great care of Annabelle . They will also have there power and both Carlisle and Billy agreed to train them and you know just like I do that they will protect our girls with there lives, tell there ready to meet and no one will be able to stop them then." Charlie said trying to convinces his wife that this was best.

"Alright lets go you better hope your right or I will kill you do you understand" Renee said leaving the living room to get her beautiful daughters.

Isabella and Annabelle were the daughters of the most powerful witches in the world. So there parents feared that people would stop at nothing to have this power. Renee and Charlie are powerful but not as powerful as they need to stop what they knew was coming. Something that has never been herd of, demons, werewolves, vampires, ogres, fairies, and any other magical creatures out there looking for power, were teaming up to steal there daughters powers. They would be safer away from there parents with people that no one would think to look for them until they were ready to fight and there full powers kicked in, which was not for another sixteen years.

At the black residence

"Billy please take good care of are little girl Isabella she and her sister control the elements. Isabella will control water and earth she will also develop power as she gets older and I am hoping that you will train her to use them correctly. We have decided to let them keep there power just in case they may need them, so just be careful her power will be connected to her emotions" said Charlie giving Billy his eldest daughter.

"I will treat her as my own she will be loved and protected here I will make sure of it" said Billy in a serious tone taking little Isabella into his arms.

With that both Charlie and Renee left to give little Annabelle to the Cullen's

At the Cullen residence

"Good evening Carlisle I just want to thank you once again for taking are little girl" said Renee trying not to cry.

"It's my pleasure to help a fellow friend Renee" said Carlisle

"We know that both Isabella and Annabelle will control the elements it looks like Annabelle here can control fire and air. Her power is connected to her emotions she will become more powerful over the years so she is going to need training. Her power will come in fully by the time she's sixteen. Please take care of our baby" said Renee with concern in her voice.

"I will treat her as if she was my own don't worry she will be in great hands" Carlisle reassured Renee and Charlie.

With that both Renee and Charlie left there little girl with a coven of vampires.


	2. Chapter 1

Sixteen years later

Sixteen years later

Bella's POV

"Bella get up its time for school" yelled Jacob from my door.

"Calm down Jacob and you know it will take me all of two seconds to get dressed so just shut it" I replied

I could hear Jacob growling from his room. You see I am witch. A real live witch I have powers, I can cast spells, and make potions. Jacob is like a brother to me. He's a werewolf. I know your wondering why a witch would be living with a werewolf. Well I also have a twin sister named Annabelle I have never met. We are the most powerful witches the world has ever seen so of course people want our power, so our parents decided that it wasn't safe so they separated us tell we were old enough to take care of ourselves. I don't know were Annabelle went but I hope she's safe.

"Hurry up or were going to be late" Jacob yelled once again

I got out of bed, and used my power to get dressed, and do my hair. I was wearing a pair of jeans, and black shirt with my puma's, and a black jacket. Walking into the bath room, I stuck my tongue out at Jacob.

"See only two seconds"

I brushed my teeth and looked at my self in the mirror. I was what you call plain Jane well at least in my own eyes. I had long brown hair with plain brown eyes. I was naturally skinny, but don't let that fool you I could kick major ass. I was average height. All around average, but what ever I could care less about the way I look.

"Alright I am ready to go, bye Billy" I yelled over my shoulder to Billy.

"You two should leave right before lunch with the rest of the pack the vampires are back and they want to talk about the treaty partly because, they have a human living with them and just want to touch base with us" Billy said in a grim tone

"That's just sick for them to have live in snack" growled Jake

"Shut up Jacob we don't know anything about them to judge" I said scolding him

He just rolled his eyes and hopped into his car with me right behind.

Annabelle POV

I swear who ever came up with mornings should be shot. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Annabelle what are trying to growl at" said Edward from my door with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Edward we all cant be vampires and you know how much I hate the sun"

"Well hurry up every ones waiting for you so we can go to school" Edward said leaving my room shaking his head. Stupid vampires.

"I don't see why school starts so early if you guys let me I could cast a spell so the school system will start at noon" I yelled at Edward knowing the whole house could hear me.

"Hurry up Annabelle and stop planning the perfect wording to that spell you know that you cant do that, and we cant be late on our first day its bad enough that we have to leave early to talk to those mutts." Yelled Alice from down stairs.

Your probably wondering what the hell is going on. So here my life in a nut shell. I am a witch. Very powerful witch I am even more powerful when I am with my long lost sister Bella. You see my parents thought that it would be best that if they separated me and Bella, so we would have time to develop our powers. So they sent me with the Cullen's a coven of vampires while I don't know were or who my sisters with but I know that we will meet soon I can feel it. I just didn't know that it would be that afternoon.

**Later that afternoon the werewolves and the vampires meet and so do Annabelle and Isabella.**

Jacobs POV

We just arrived at this clearing and I could smell the leeches and something I couldn't place. It smelled human, but more, kind of like Bella. I just brushed it off. That's when I saw her. She was perfect. She had beautiful long brown hair and these big doe like eyes the perfect shade of brown, and she had he lip pierced. There was this aura about her that showed that she posed so much power. There was something about her she reminded me of some one but I just couldn't see who. It seemed like she was the only one on this earth I knew that we were meet to be. I imprinted.

Edwards POV

We just walked into the clearing. I smelled the wolves before I saw them. There was also someone else. She smelled a lot like Annabelle. You see Annabelle has a weird smell to her, she smells like a human but with something else. My family assumed that it was her power. Then I saw her. I never seen anything like her. She looked like an angel. She also looked so much like Annabelle minus that damn lip ring. I know from what my family has said is that they felt the same way when they found there mates. I wonder if I just found my one true love and if, so what the hell was she doing with a bunch of werewolves.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Chapter two:

Bella's POV

Oh shit, you have got to be kidding me right. There no way in hell, that my best friend/brother just imprinted on some one who hangs out with a coven of vampires, there's just no way in hell that this could happen.

"Jacob Black please tell me that you just didn't imprint on her" I said pointing to a girl that look sort of like me, but I couldn't really see her.

"Yes Bella I think I did" he said with love in his eyes.

Once those words came out of his mouth, I threw a water cage around her. To say she ways shocked would be an understatement.

"Bella what do you think you doing to my imprint." Jacob growled at me.

I ignored him and walked over to the girl I just caged. Now that I was face to face with her I knew who she was. She was my long lost twin Annabelle.

"Annabelle is that really you" I asked with disbelief in my voice.

Annabelle's POV

I just walked into the clearing were we were to meet the La Push pack. When I noticed that Edward froze. I looked at him, and he just had this far away look on his face. I knew this face. It was the face that I saw my entire family have when they looked at there mates. From what I heard it's like finding your other half. It's like all of a sudden that the world makes sense. Just as I was about to talk to Edward about it. I was in what looked lie a cage of water. What the hell, I thought that my sister and I were the only beings on this earth that had control over the elements. I know that there are some creatures that can manipulate some of the elements, but not them conger it out of thin air.

Approaching, me was the girl that caged me. I knew once she got close enough that she was Isabella my long lost twin then she said.

"Annabelle is that really you?"

"Yes it is, and why may I asked that you placed my in this damn cage." I asked.

"Well you see my friend/brother Jacob just imprinted on you so I over reacted" she said removing me from the cage.

"What's imprinting?" I asked

"Well its when werewolves find there one true love" she said with a shy smile

I laughed how funny is it that her friend/brother imprinted on me, while my brother/friend just did the same.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Well you see, vampires know when they find there mate its like they found a lost puzzle piece that they never knew was missing, and well you're my brother/best friends mate."

"What" she asked

"Yeah this is Edward" I said pointing to Edward who was standing next to me.

She looked up to Edward and I could see that she felt the pool too. I guess witches feel the same way when they find there one true love. With that thought I looked up to see what I am guessing was Jacob walking toward me. When he smile I just about melted. I guess this is what it feels like to find your other half.


	4. Chapter 5

Author Note: sorry about this but I will not be going forward with any of my stories. I have so much on my plate at this moment in time and just can't get them finished sorry to anyone that would like to finish my stories that is fine just e-mail me and you can take them over. I will most likely delete the stories from my profile in a few weeks so just let me know if you like to take them over and if you do choose to do that you can e-mail me anytime with any questions about the stories sorry again.


End file.
